1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing an electroluminescence device, an electroluminescence apparatus and an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical light-emitting apparatus including a light-emitting layer is an electroluminescence apparatus having organic electroluminescence elements utilizing an organic semiconductor as a light-emitting layer. Generally, an organic functional layer containing the light-emitting layer can be disposed between a pair of electrodes facing each other. The electroluminescence apparatus for a color display has a plurality of light-emitting layers that have light-emitting wavelength bands corresponding to red (R), green (G) and blue (B), respectively. The light-emitting layers corresponding to respective colors are disposed on a substrate in a predetermined arrangement.
In the electroluminescence apparatus, an electron injection layer may be formed to promote electron injection from an electrode to the light-emitting layer, in order to improve light-emitting properties such as intensity, light-emitting efficiencies and the like. The electron injection layer is generally formed by a vapor deposition method. For example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-160487 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-182782.